


The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by marichatting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I wrote this in class, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, What even is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: There was a thin line between love and hate.





	

There was a thin line between love and hate.

Harry was never quite sure when he had crossed that line; all he knew was that he definitely had.

He noticed during their sixth year, when he realized that, rather than just being suspicious of Draco, he had been worried about him. He saw how the boy had let himself go and always seemed stressed and tired, and he knew Voldemort must have had something to do with it.

At first, he truly believed he was just suspicious of the boy. He thought that perhaps Draco had converted to his parents’ ways and become a Death Eater, and he wanted to stop him.

Later, he would lie awake at night, worried that the boy who had never shown any desire to be a Death Eater was being forced into a life he might not want. Harry would imagine that, deep down, Draco was good.

He crossed the line yet again that day in the bathroom, back to the side of hatred. He followed Draco into the bathroom, worried, and saw him crying. He would never know what drove him to curse the boy other than hatred. Hatred for whatever was making him seem so small and afraid. Hatred for whatever was hurting him. Hatred had filled Harry’s body, flowing through every vein, invading each cell, until he uttered that dreaded word he would come to regret for the rest of his life.

Watching the boy lie on the ground, groaning in pain, was possibly the lowest moment of his life.

He wished he could take his place.

And the line was crossed again, back into love, and Harry felt helpless. He couldn’t help him. He couldn’t save him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Draco died that day.

There was a thin line between love and hate.

Draco crossed that line when Harry saved him during the Battle of Hogwarts.

In truth, he had been hovering directly over the line for years, unable to pick a side- he had just never been willing to admit it to himself.

Draco tried to deny his feelings, desperately trying to claw his way back to the other side of the line, but to no avail.

There was a thin line between love and hate.

They both crossed it often when they ended up working together at the ministry. Their work lives were filled with arguments and bickering, but somehow, they always crossed back into love.

The line would forever be forgotten when they shared their first kiss, sharing an umbrella in the pouring rain.

Every guest at their wedding believed that, if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in love after all these years, there was nothing anyone could be absolutely sure of anymore.

Except that there was a thin line between love and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during English class. What even is my life.
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
